


I'm sorry

by Iamacarrot



Series: R&M fo lyfe! [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Episode: s02e07 Big Trouble in Little Sanchez, Grandfather-Grandson bonding - Freeform, I don't do that shit, Not Incest, This show is lit, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Morty thinks over how selfish he was in the events of the "Tiny Rick" incident, and decides that it's time for a (way too emotional) apology.





	I'm sorry

Morty hummed as he sat in the living room, watching Interdimensional Cable with Rick. Days had been going slowly, and Rick had decided that nothing would be better than to relax and watch animals maim people, and people maim animals in a documentary about backwards savages from the dimension K-29dgs1. Sighing, Morty watched as a young child tore apart an elder, hissing as a slightly older child joined them. "The children of the tribes on this planet have no trouble betraying the elders and/or deformed, as they see them as blockades to their future and survival. Walls that keep them from earning mates and status." the narrator mused. Morty frowned, shifting uncomfortably. "Not that I give a shit but, what's up with you?" Rick asked, noticing the child's discomfort.

Morty shrugged, not feeling up to answering the question. 

"Look Morty, I'm the smartest being in the Universe, there's really no reason to even TRY to keep something from me, ESPECIALLY when I've already noticed that there's something wrong." Rick chuckled. Morty let out a deep breath through his nose, slinking down as he thought over how to say what he wanted to say. Rick waited as patiently as possible for a drunk elder, eyes focused on the TV screen as he switched through different Interdimensional channels. "Look Rick, I've been thinking-" "Uh-oh! That's dangerous!" Rick interrupted, laughing at his own joke and awkwardly taking a drink from his flask when Morty looked up at him sadly.

"Sorry, now will you go ahead and finish bitching about your problems you little dipshit?" Rick hummed. Morty nodded.

"Look Rick, I'm sorry for how I acted when you turned yourself into Tiny Rick." Morty sighed. A stupid look crossed Rick's face, a laugh escaping his throat as a bit of liquor slid down his chin. "THAT'S what you're so upset about? That happened like, a Season ago!" Rick shouted. "It's not funny, Rick!" Morty whined, crossing his arms. "Uh, yeah, it is Morty. Why are you so upset over nothing? Look, if it makes ya feel better, I 'forgive you', there, you happy?" Rick asked. "No! It's not 'nothing'! I betrayed you, and I was okay with letting you die! I put my wants over your life! You could have DIED Rick!" Morty wailed, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Woooooow Morty, you act like that's a huge deal. We're all gonna die, get used to it biatch." Rick apathetically criticized. Morty whimpered before rubbing at his eyes furiously, sniffling as he continued. "I know that we're going to die Rick, you say it all the time. You should at least try to listen to what I'm saying." 

"Excuse you, I AM listening, and you wanna know what I'm listening to? Huh? I'm listening to you cry over something that happened so long ago, that it doesn't even matter to you in a universe where we're still watching Interdimensional Cable." Rick barked. "Look," he continued, "why does it even matter to you so much? I don't mind that you almost killed me. You've done it so many times, it's like your thing now." 

"You really don't get it, do you?" Morty whimpered.

"Get what? That you're a pathetic, whiny kid who won't let me enjoy Interdimensional Cable because, what was it now? You feel bad about almost killing me?" Rick groaned, taking another swig from his flask. "NO! You don't get, or even care for that matter, that I'm upset because I love you too much to see you die before your time! I don't want you to die while I'm young! I want you HERE! I NEED you here! You're the reason I'm sitting here right now, you're the reason that I've learned so much! It may seem selfish, but I don't care, someone like you doesn't deserve to die, no matter how rude and selfish." 

Rick sat in silence, not bothering to reply to the statement, instead, mulling over it intensely. Taking one more drink, Rick stood up and made his way to the garage slowly. "We're not going to go on any adventures for a while." Rick stated. No emotion. Just a statement.

"You know I love you Grandpa Rick... don't you?" Morty asked. 

Rick paused, taking a deep breath before speaking up. "I know," he sighed "I have deep regards for you as well, Morty..."

Groaning, Morty got up and walked to his room, Shutting the door gently. Rick continued to the garage, going to open the door before grunting, head resting on the door for a second before he turned and trudged up to Morty's room, opening his door to find him lying in bed, eyes closed. Now, whether or not the child was asleep, was hard to determine, as he was so still and quiet, that one could easily mistake him for being asleep, even if he wasn't. 

That little actor.

Rick moved over to Morty's bed, sitting down and running a hand through the child's curly hair. "You're such a little turd. You're your father's son, and you have the spine of a three day old puppy... but, you help me on adventures, and you make sure that I'm happy... I love you too, kid." Rick cooed, smiling as he saw the slightest grin on Morty's face. He was awake, and he heard it all. Rick placed a small peck on Morty's forehead before standing and walking out, shutting the door gently. Shaking his head, Rick walked downstairs, reaching the garage and sitting in his chair. Morty was so much more than Rick could handle alone, and he was so glad that Beth had raised the young boy into who he was, but no matter how much he loved the child, hanging out with the boy when he was sad sobered Rick up to almost no return.

Goddamn it. Rick needed another drink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my life now. So much conception and family bonding. It's sickening in a sweet, sugary type of way.


End file.
